Is There A Problem, Officer?
by Moonshoes Colfer
Summary: Blaine is on his way home from a meeting when he gets a telling text from his husband. He hurries home and is delighted to find out Kurt is ready to play one of their favorite games. Roleplaying, stripper!Kurt and cop!Blaine, futrue!Klaine, married!Klaine, 6k words of nothing but smut. Warnings inside.


**AN: ****So this was originally a present for my bestest friend, and it was only supposed to be a very short PWP. But then it kind of evolved into some sort of kinky monster and it never stopped, and it ended up being more than 6k words long. Oopsies. Anyways. This was way too much fun to write, no matter how long it is. I absolutely love Future!Klaine and this idea just would not get out of my head. So here it is! **

**Warnings:** _Roleplaying, light bondage, rimming, spanking, slut shaming, dirty talk. _

**I am not Ryan Murphy, and Glee is not my baby. **

**Is There a Problem, Officer?**

Blaine exited the building as quickly as he possibly could, so glad that this meeting was finally over and that he could go home to a comfy couch and his beautiful family to keep him company. These school board meetings were always a hassle for him, especially now that school was starting up again soon. And now that the board was thinking of cutting his school's performing arts budget yet again he was even more annoyed and frustrated. He had a feeling the board secretly despised all music teachers and wanted to make their jobs as hard to do as possible.

As he made his way down the sidewalk and toward the steps leading down into the subway, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and smiled a little at his husband's name flashed on the screen. He opened the message and leaned against a wall in the subway station to read it.

**From ****Kurt 3**

_Dropped the kids Rachel's. I don't have rehearsal til 6. Put the outfit on as soon as u get home but don't come in til u hear the music. U know the drill. Xoxo_

Blaine almost dropped his phone. To anyone else, the message would have been quite cryptic, but Blaine knew exactly what his husband was playing at. It had been quite a while since the couple had played _that_ game. He tried to remember when the last time had been, and decided it must've been before they'd adopted Riley. They had still been in the "newlywed" phase at that time, even though it had been almost three years since they'd actually been newlyweds. Those days were filled with endless nights of making love and exploring and experimenting and worshipping each other. But then, Riley came along, and Marie shortly after, and the two found less and less time to map each other out the way they used to. Needless to say, Blaine was excited. And the subway ride home was spent with his legs awkwardly crossed in attempt to hide said excitement.

Almost half an hour later, Blaine was sitting obediently on the couch in his living room, twiddling his thumbs in his lap and occasionally running an anxious hand through his curls as he waited for the signal. He had already changed into his "outfit" ten minutes ago. He was wearing black pants, a white button up, and black leather jacket with a badge pinned to the lapel, boots, and a policeman's cap. A pair of silver handcuffs dangled from his belt, and anyone else who walked in on him in that moment would have been slightly confused as to what could possibly be going on. But Blaine knew exactly what was in store for the evening, and his pants had been growing increasingly tighter since the moment he had gotten home.

Within moments, Blaine heard the unmistakable low pounding bass beat of loud club music, and his heart perked up a bit. That was his cue. He made his way back to their bedroom door, and took a few composing breaths, mainly to calm his racing heartbeat, but also to get himself into "character". He waited a few more moments for the music to kick in a bit more, before he slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside.

The image of his husband immediately caught his eye. How could it not? He had set himself up in the center of the room, right in front of the bed, and was making his presence as obvious as he possibly could. He was standing with his back facing Blaine, gripping a sturdy silver stripper pole with both hands while he ground his hips against it to the beat of the music blasting from the stereo. Blaine almost chuckled at the song choice, "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert, but his husband's attire kept his mouth firmly shut. Kurt was wearing nothing but a white fishnet shrug that went across his shoulders and down his arms, but left his chest completely bare, and a pair of skin tight, gold lame booty shorts that looked as though they were painted on. Every inch of visible flesh on his body was covered in a sheen of body glitter, and his hair was poofed up into that little pompadour that Blaine loved so very much.

Kurt kept his back to his husband, but kept dancing the same as he had before. He hands slid up and down the pole, while his hips moved in a circular pattern, every so often grazing the pole as his hands moved around it. Blaine watched in amazement, never getting tired of the many talents Kurt had, one of his favorites of course, being his spectacular pole dancing abilities. Those were the abilities that made his pants tighten ridiculously within those few moments. Neither of them had any idea where this particular talent had come from, as Kurt had never even been near a stripper pole until Rachel had brought him to a pole dancing workout class, purely for fun. No one expected him to be a natural. Kurt could've done this professionally if he wanted, he was that good. And that was what prompted him to get them their own personal pole. He claimed it was for exercise, but of all the times they'd used it, they always ended up exercising in a completely different way.

At one point, after what felt like hours of just standing and watching as Kurt slowly got more and more into the music, Blaine watched with his jaw slightly dropped as his husband walked behind the pole and wrapped one leg around it to the front, bending over slightly and giving Blaine a glorious peek at his golden clad ass. Then, without warning, Kurt lifted one arm and gripped the pole high above his head before using the leg that wasn't wrapped around to push himself up, and around, spinning to the front and finally facing Blaine.

For a moment, Kurt's face flickered in surprise, as if he hadn't been expecting to see his husband standing in the doorway in his policeman's uniform. But just as quickly as the emotion appeared, it was replaced with a sultry smirk, as Kurt continued on to the next part of his dance, sliding down the pole slowly with one hand trailing above him while his other spread his legs apart, before he quickly snapped back to a standing position. He kept his smirky look the whole time, keeping his eyes locked with Blaine's. _He's such a good actor. _Blaine thought momentarily before his brain clicked back into character. He cleared his throat and affected the sternest face he could before placing his hands on his hips and taking a few steps forward.

"I'm shutting down this business." He said in his practiced "cop" voice. "This is an illegal operation, and everyone involved is breaking the law and needs to be severely punished." Blaine almost snarled the last word, as if it was some kind of dark promise. He could've sworn he saw Kurt shiver slightly, but he quickly regained character, he signature smirk plastered on his perfect lips. He continued to gyrate his hips against the metal, but never broke eye contact with his husband.

He let out the tiniest breathy chuckle. "Aw, c'mon, Officer. We're just a couple people having a good time. We're not hurting anyone." As if to emphasize his point he executed his next dance move perfectly and somehow managed to look even sexier than he already had.

Blaine knew that it would take a lot for Kurt to break character, but for himself, it was not as easy. He had to resist the urge to moan at the very sight in front of him. Those painted-on shorts did nothing whatsoever to hide the growing bulge Kurt was sporting. But he was an actor too. Maybe not as good as Kurt, but he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

"This is an illegal prostitution ring," Blaine said in the toughest cop voice he could muster. "I'm shutting it down no matter what, and you're not going anywhere. You're coming with me." He thought it sounded quite convincing. _Almost real, _he thought. _Go me. _

He watched as Kurt's provocative dance stilled, his hands resting loosely on the pole behind him. His face fell from his playfully sultry smirk to a wide-eyed look of fear. "But… you can't do that," His voice was almost timid. "Please… this is my livelihood… this is how I make a living, it's all I have. If I lose this job… I'll lose everything." He took a few careful steps away from the pole and towards Blaine. Yet again, Blaine had to admire his amazing acting abilities. He was able to switch emotions so quickly. But he supposed that was why he was one of the most sought-after male stars on Broadway these days. "Please, I have two kids at home. Dancing is the only way I can support my family. You can't take that from me." He reached out and gently touched Blaine's shoulder. Blaine almost laughed at the fact that Kurt had mentioned their children in their little game, but he kept control.

He growled low in his throat and glared at Kurt's arm. He grabbed it tightly and yanked it away from him. "Don't you dare touch me, whore." He murmured, leaning close to his face. "You're coming with me, and you're going to be punished." Kurt looked from his face to where he clutched his wrist tightly, his eyes getting impossibly wider. Blaine brought his free hand down to his belt and pulled the handcuffs out and up to dangle in front of Kurt's face.

He roughly grabbed Kurt's shoulders and spun him around, pressing himself up against his back. He knew full well that Kurt could feel just how hard he was as he slid his hands down the fishnet clad arms and brought held his wrists together behind his back. He slowly clicked the cuffs into place, feeling rather than seeing the shiver that ran through his husband as he did so. He leaned his head over to Kurt's ear and kissed at the spot underneath it. This was the only time they were allowed to break character.

"You remember the safe word, right sweetheart?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's neck and making him shiver again.

Kurt nodded and leaned back slightly into his husbands touch. "Marzipan." Blaine nodded into his neck and kissed him there a couple more times.

The two of them had only needed to use the safe word once, just a few months after they had gotten married. They had been experimenting with "rape play", something Kurt had heard about on the internet and was curious to try. But once they'd gotten into it, Kurt had freaked out and screamed, shouting the safe word over and over. As soon as Blaine stopped Kurt had burst into tears, saying that it felt "too real". Blaine held him as he sobbed into his shoulder, rocking him back and forth slowly to calm him down. Blaine admitted that he hadn't been enjoying it very much either, he didn't like hurting Kurt like that. They both had agreed never to try that again, and they held each other for hours, just comforting each other until the sun came up. But none of that mattered right now.

Blaine gave him one last kiss on his pulse point, then leaned back up to his ear. "Good boy." He whispered, turning his cop voice back on. In the blink of an eye he shoved Kurt away from him. He stumbled slightly due to his arms being bound behind his back, but he quickly regained his footing and turned to shoot Blaine a mock death glare.

But the glare shifted into that sultry smirk he'd had before. "Surely there must be… something that I can do to change your mind, Officer." He took a couple steps back toward Blaine, then dropped to his knees suddenly right in front of him, looking up at him with a devilish smirk.

Blaine gulped. The sight of Kurt on his knees in front of him, waiting, with his hands chained behind his back was threatening to send him into overload. But he composed himself. He was the one in control here, right? He narrowed his eyes down at Kurt.

"Hm. I dunno. Maybe you can prove your worth after all," He thumbed across Kurt's bottom lip, opening his jaw slightly. "We can put that little whore mouth of yours to work, can't we?"

Kurt kept his eyes on him as he sucked the tip of Blaine's thumb into his mouth, licking across it teasingly before letting it slip out again. Blaine growled and gripped his hair, not tight enough to hurt, but just tight enough to get Kurt's breath to hitch. "Fucking tease." Blaine sneered before he jerked Kurt's head away from him. He quickly undid his belt and fly, then pushed his pants down his hips a little further so they were around his thighs. Without the constriction of his pants, his erection was tenting the front of his boxers, and he saw Kurt eyeing the stretched fabric with anticipation. Blaine smirked, palming himself once as he watched Kurt's reaction.

"You want this, don't you, whore?" He asked, his voice laced with lust and possessiveness, one of his specialties. "You want my cock in your mouth, want me to fuck those pretty lips of yours, don't you?" With that he gripped Kurt's hair again, tugging him close enough that his nose brushed the tip of his cock through his underwear. Kurt let out the tiniest of whines at the sensation of his hair being pulled, a kink that Blaine had discovered he had when they lost their virginities together. It was probably his favorite kink that his husband had; it was so simple, yet it had the power to make Kurt's legs grow weak. Blaine smirked again when Kurt nodded, looking back up at him with that submissive look he'd memorized so well.

He reached down and slid the waistband of his boxers down to meet with his pants. His cock sprung out, already beginning to bead precum at the tip. Kurt eyed it hungrily as Blaine took hold of his hair again. "Gonna suck me, whore. You're gonna like it too. Gonna love it when I fuck your throat til you can't say a word." And with that he pushed Kurt's head forward.

The man on his knees got the hint, and in one move he swallowed all of Blaine's length, his nose meeting the neatly manicured curls at the base. Blaine hissed. He hadn't been expecting the _tight, wet, hot, yes _of Kurt's mouth so quickly. It almost knocked him off balance. But he steadied himself and looked down at Kurt, who was leering at him from under his eyelashes as he slowly began to bob his head.

Blaine gripped his husband's hair a little harder as the silky heat enveloped him. He bit his lip as he watched, wanting to commit this sight to memory. He groaned in the back of his throat as Kurt began to run his tongue underneath on his way up, and then swirl around the head before sinking back down again. Blaine had experienced this kind of pleasure from his husband many times before, but he never _ever _got tired of it. He tightened his grip in his hair a bit more, eliciting a moan from Kurt that made his eyes roll back into his head and that sent vibrations shooting up Blaine's spine. He moaned as well, threading his other hand through his hair and involuntarily snapping his hips forward a bit.

"You like that, whore? You like my cock in your mouth? You're such a good little cocksucker aren't you? Oh fuck, just like that, _yes._" Blaine panted. He didn't know if it was because he had been hard for so long, or because the way that Kurt had quickened his pace and still kept eye contact with him, but Blaine felt himself rocketing toward the edge much quicker than usual. He gritted his teeth as another groan ripped itself from his throat, but Kurt didn't let up his pace. Blaine felt the coil in his stomach tighten too soon. He wanted this to last a while, he didn't know when the next chance they'd get to be together like this would be. He pushed on Kurt's head and, as always, he got the message immediately. Kurt pulled off of him with a loud pop and looked up at him, half expectantly, half a knowing smirk.

Still panting slightly, Blaine leaned down so he was eye level with Kurt. "Can't have you finishing the fun before you're real punishment begins, now can we?" He murmered, just loud enough for Kurt to hear. The smirk on his face grew even bigger before it was covered by Blaine's lips on his own. The kiss was less of what you could call a kiss and more a sloppy meeting of teeth and tongues that happened all too quickly before Kurt pulled away, looking longingly at his husband and biting his bottom lip beautifully.

"You want more," Blaine said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kurt smiled at him.

"You said I had to be _severely punished _Officer." He said, his voice a little rougher now, but still dripping with lust. "I think you should show me what you meant by that."

Blaine growled and straightened, pulling Kurt up from the floor by his underarms and pushing him back slightly, towards the bed. He was still not quite so sure on his feet while his hands were cuffed, but he managed to make almost tripping look ridiculously sexy. He got the most glorious view of his ass in those gold shorts as he turned around and flopped onto the bed, face down, and wiggled up onto it in a slightly adorable, uncharacteristic way. But it was the only way he could manage with his hands cuffed. Blaine pulled his pants and underwear off the rest of the way, pulling them over his boots but leaving them on, knowing that Kurt loved that. He unbuttoned his shirt but also left it, the jacket, and his hat on before making his way over to the bed.

Kurt had perched himself in the middle of the bed, lying on his back with his cuffed hands underneath him, his head back on the pillows and his legs sprawled out across the mattress. He was looking to where Blaine was standing at the edge of the bed, looking over his husband with a hunger in his lust blown eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for, Officer?" Kurt purred, bringing one knee up so the fabric of his shorts stretched even tighter over his bulge. "I've been bad, haven't I? You should teach me my lesson." He bit his lip again and quirked an eyebrow at Blaine, challenging him.

Blaine growled and stroked himself loosely a couple of times. The image was just too much. He clambered onto the bed next to him, sitting up on his knees so that he loomed over him. "Oh I don't think it'll take too long. You seem like a fast learner." He sneered, smirking at him. Then, without warning, he crashed his lips down onto Kurt's, shoving his tongue into his mouth immediately. Kurt groaned into the kiss as Blaine frantically mapped out the inside of his mouth. His hands spread over the expanse of Kurt's chest and torso, running along every one of the tone, firm muscles that came from years of rigorous dance rehearsals and warm-up exercises. His hands travelled lower, his fingers pressing into his hips and trailing down to brush lightly across the inside of his thighs.

Kurt whimpered into Blaine's lips as he teased him. He instinctively bucked his hips upward a bit as Blaine's thumb skidded over his clothed erection. Blaine chuckled and moved from his lips to begin attacking his neck, brushing his thumb over him again and again, knowing it was torture for his husband. Finally, he palmed him roughly a few times, bringing up a desperate moan from Kurt's throat, which vibrated under Blaine's lips.

"You're so hard for me, whore." He muttered in between sucking a dark purple mark just above his collar bone. "You're so desperate to have me touch you. You really are a cockslut, aren't you?" He punctuated his words by gripping around the base of Kurt's cock.

Kurt bit his lip and groaned, his hips snapping into his hand. "Fuck… yes, I'm your whore, Officer. Do whatever you want with me, just, please do _something._"

Blaine smirked and lifted his head. "Well, since you begged so nicely…" He ran his finger across Kurt's bottom lip and kissed him again, briefly.

Suddenly, in what felt like one fluid movement, Blaine yanked Kurt's shorts around his ankles, effectively binding them together as well, and settled himself between his legs. He draped his knees over his shoulders and smirked up at Kurt before letting his eyes drift over his cock, flushed and leaking against his stomach.

"Listen to me, whore," Blaine muttered, as he settled further down between his legs, gripping his thighs tightly to keep them separated. "I'm gonna make you come, right now. You're gonna come, and I'm not even going to touch your cock. You understand me?"

Kurt whined a little and shifted so that his head was further up on the pillows. He wanted to see his husband's face as it sunk lower between his legs. He nodded frantically. "Yes, Officer."

Blaine smirked at him again, then slid his hands down to Kurt's ass, squeezing the cheeks and pulling them apart. He leaned in and let his warm breath ghost over his puckered hole, making Kurt squirm and whine above him. Then, without warning, he flicked his tongue out and ran over it slowly and teasingly. Kurt keened and accidentally pushed his hips further down onto Blaine's face, making him press into him with his tongue even harder.

Blaine laughed a bit and lapped over him a few more times, making sure that the tight skin was wet and slick enough before pointing his tongue and breaching his entrance. He felt Kurt tense just a bit at the intrusion, but his muscles quickly melted as he probed deeper, licking at every inch he could reach inside of him. Kurt was panting heavily, and a series of high pitched whines and moans kept falling from his lips.

Blaine knew his husband thought it was weird that he felt this way, but he absolutely loved pleasuring him like this. The first time they had tried it, they might've been a little worried about hygiene or the embarrassment of it all, but as soon as Blaine went down on him, the intimacy of it all washed away any other insecurities they had. The fact that Kurt trusted him enough to let him get this close, to give him that kind of pleasure made Blaine's heart swell. Kurt thought that Blaine wouldn't really get anything out of rimming him, but he explained afterward that he had gotten more pleasure out of it than he had expected to. And, on top of that, it was one of the things that could make Kurt fall apart in a matter of minutes. So, needless to say, he did this often.

He began to slowly thrust his tongue in and out of him, pushing past the tight muscle to reach deeper every time. His lips and chin were covered in saliva, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him were the pants and the moans coming from his husband above him. He trailed one hand down from his cheek to sit next to his mouth as he continued to lap at his entrance. Then, he slowly slid two fingers inside, along with his tongue. Kurt gasped and bucked his hips up at the intrusion, but soon, as Blaine began to scissor and stroke along his inner walls while his tongue kept flicking between them, he moaned loudly and pushed down again, wanting more.

With a flick of his wrist, Blaine turned his fingers and found Kurt's prostate immediately, making him shout and shudder. "Fuck! Oh shit… feels so good… Ungh…"

Blaine smirked and withdrew his mouth, leaving his fingers to rub across the nub inside him over and over, making Kurt writhe and moan beneath him. "Are you gonna come?" He asked, his voice rough and his tongue slightly tired. "You gonna come from just my fingers in your tight little ass?" He pressed harder against Kurt's prostate and made him practically scream and lift his hips off the bed.

"YES! Oh god… you're gonna make me come so hard, baby… mm oh fuck so close…"

Blaine pressed his fingers into him once, twice, then that was it. Kurt's hips shot off the mattress as his orgasm ripped through him. He screamed as his abandoned cock shot his release across his stomach, his hole clenching around Blaine's fingers as his muscles spasmed uncontrollably. He rode out his climax and let his hips settle back onto the sheets, his body twitching every now and again from the sheer force of it. He was panting hard, and as he let his head fall back against the pillow, he muttered "Blaine…" under his breath.

All of a sudden, Blaine changed modes. He lifted Kurt's legs from over his shoulders and sat up lightning fast, moving down the bed and away from him. Kurt snapped out of his post-orgasm bliss and looked at him, confused.

"What did you just call me?" Blaine growled, and Kurt realized what he'd accidentally said. He pushed up onto his elbows and gave him an apologetic look. But Blaine continued. "Did I give you permission to use my name, whore?"

Kurt shook his head quickly, not entirely confident of his ability to talk just yet. Blaine roughly grabbed him by his hips and flipped him over, leaning over his back to his ear. "You are not allowed to use my name, you little cockslut. Perhaps you need to be reminded of what to call me?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Kurt over his lap, so that he was draped across his legs with his ass up in the air. Kurt groaned just the tiniest bit. He knew what was coming next, and even though he'd just come not a minute ago, he felt his cock twitch against Blaine's thigh.

"Do you think ten is enough for you to remember what to call me, whore? Or do you think you deserve more?" Blaine muttered, dragging his nails across on of Kurt's bare cheeks. Kurt shivered and shook his head.

"N-no… ten is enough… I promise I'll – AH!"

His sentence was cut short as Blaine brought his hand down on Kurt's ass _hard. _So hard in fact that the smack echoed around the room. Kurt's shout turned into a moan of pleasure as the pain sent electricity straight to his cock.

"Count them, whore."

Kurt panted. "One…"

SMACK.

"T-two."

SMACK.

"FUCK! Three!"

By the time they got to eight, Kurt's ass was red and stinging, and he could barely keep counting. His cock had jumped completely back to life from the spanking, and was pressing hard into Blaine's thigh. He could feel Blaine's own erection pressing into his stomach as he delivered the next strike.

"Ngh.. n-n-nine…" Kurt was whimpering by now. One more to go.

Blaine dragged his knuckles over the swollen red flesh, and watched as Kurt squirmed and hissed in his lap. "Now, what do you call me, whore?"

SMACK.

"OFFICER!" Kurt screamed, his voice raw and full of desire. Blaine smirked and gently ran his hand over the abused skin.

"Good boy. Now, I think you're ready for the last part of your punishment." He lifted Kurt off his lap and sat him on his knees at the end of the bed. Kurt bit his lip as he regained a slightly normal breathing rate.

"Are you gonna fuck me, Officer:?" he asked, sounding almost innocent. Blaine almost laughed at the irony, but instead, he shook his head at scooted back up toward the pillows, resting against the headboard. He smirked at Kurt's disappointed expression.

"No whore. I'm not going to fuck you." Kurt's mouth dropped open and he was about to ask why when Blaine continued. "_I'm _not going to fuck you. You're going to fuck yourself, on me."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Officer?"

"You're gonna ride me whore. And you're not allowed to come until I tell you, understand?"

Kurt nodded and shuffled over on his knees to where his husband sat. He movements were still a little awkward due to his bindings, but he managed to get over and straddle Blaine's legs without too much difficulty.

Blaine leaned up and captured Kurt's lips. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, almost apologetic, as if Blaine was trying to make up for the pain he'd put his love through. But in the end, he knew he loved it, and the kiss quickly turned heated and rough, full of tongue and biting and muffled groans of pleasure.

Blaine hadn't noticed until just now, but he was so hard that it hurt. He was so focused on pleasuring Kurt and making sure that he felt good that he had ignored his own desperate need completely. His throbbing groin literally ached from the need for release, and he knew this wasn't going to last long.

With their lips still connected, Blaine's hand reached to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. It was Kurt's favorite brand, and they stocked up on it every chance they got. It had a subtle heating sensation that made both men fall apart. There was a bottle of Blaine's favorite brand next to it, but this was about Kurt, there was always more time later.

As he sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth, he popped the cap on the bottle and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He brought two slicked up fingers to Kurt's entrance and applied the lube in and around his still stretched hole. Luckily he was still open from earlier. He covered his own cock with the rest of the slick liquid, groaning against Kurt's lips at the attention his desperate member was finally getting. Finally, he gripped Kurt's hip with one hand and his cock with the other, and guided himself to his entrance.

Kurt broke the kiss as he felt the head of his husband's throbbing member press against his opening. He leaned his forehead on Blaine's, making sure to keep eye contact as he slowly began to sink down onto him.

Blaine gasped. The feeling of being inside Kurt was nowhere near unfamiliar, but it was always amazing. Every single time the two men made love, whether it was hard and fast or slow and sweet, whether it was kinky or romantic, whether Blaine was inside Kurt or Kurt was inside Blaine, they always felt so utterly connected and completely in love. The two truly were made for each other, and every time they proved their love for the other, they fell even further in love than they thought possible.

When Kurt had made his way all the way down Blaine's length, he paused, getting used to the feeling of being filled. Blaine pressed several open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and his collar bone and his ear lobe, waiting patiently for him to be ready to move again. The heat that was surrounding him was overwhelming, and every tiny movement Blaine felt as Kurt's inner walls clenched and relaxed and adjusted to his size threatened to set him off. But he took several deep breaths and controlled himself, trying to keep control of the situation.

After a couple minutes, Kurt experimentally rolled his hips, making both men groan at the sensation. Blaine moved his hands to grasp his husband's hips as Kurt raised himself with his knees slowly, then slid back down.

"Oh god…" Kurt whispered, his eyes squeezing shut as pleasure erupted in him. Blaine was fairing no better. The suction Kurt's tightness created was pulling him closer and closer to oblivion every time he moved.

Kurt began to repetitively move up and down on him, slowly but surely. His hands clenched into fists in the cuffs behind his back as Blaine gripped his hips harder and guided him up and down his length. The two seemed lost in the slow, sensual rhythm they'd set up, and seemed to have completely forgotten about their game. Until Kurt sank down particularly hard, making Blaine's cock to slam into his prostate.

"FUCK! Officer! Yes!" He threw his head back and moaned as he repeated the action once, twice. That outburst yanked Blaine out of his trance, and he remembered his character as Kurt picked up his pace.

"Yeah, like that. Ride me, whore. Fuck you're so tight. You're still so tight… Ungh, oh fuck, so good… such a good whore, so desperate to have my cock in your ass…" Blaine spouted whatever filthy phrase came to mind, even though his mind was clouded by the extreme pleasure surrounding him. And Kurt was loving every second of it.

Kurt was practically bouncing in Blaine's lap at this point, the backs of his thighs smacking against Blaine's hips lewdly every time he slammed back down over him. "Nngh… oh god yes… _yes_… I'm your whore, Officer, only yours. Never stop… Want you to punish me… God, yes, FUCK ME!"

His head was thrown back as he leaned his torso back slightly, resting his weight with his bound hands on Blaine's knees. He continued to bounce his hips, the new angle making Blaine brush his prostate with every move. He lifted his head and looked at Blaine, his eyes blown wide with lust and lips pink and swollen from kisses and bites. High pitched whines left his throat.

Blaine was panting heavily. The slick drag and press of Kurt's walls around his cock was hurtling him toward the edge faster than he'd thought possible. The pace Kurt's was going was driving him crazy and making him see sparks at every move. He looked into his husbands eyes and moaned, long and loud, as he continued to impale himself on him. He could tell his husband was close as well, and he knew what they both needed. "Fuck… so good… so hot… look at you… you love me inside you, whore…. Shit… fucking love it… want me to fuck you hard, baby?"

Kurt nodded frantically and let out a desperate whine as Blaine grabbed his hips and lifted him up slightly. Suddenly, without warning, he slammed up into Kurt's heat and started pistoning his hips into him hard and fast.

Both men shouted out from the new sudden pace. Blaine gritted his teeth as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten, and he knew he was going to come any second. Kurt was letting out short loud moans and whines every time Blaine pounded up into him. Blaine grunted a few times before he let go of Kurt's hip with one hand and began to stroke his neglected member in time with his rapid thrusts. Kurt moaned loud and long as Blaine leaned up to his ear.

"Come for me whore. Come right fucking now."

With one last well delivered thrust straight into his prostate, Kurt screamed "BLAINE!" and slammed his hips down onto Blaine's cock, his orgasm rushing over him like a ton of bricks. He came in long streaks into Blaine's fist, the other man pumping and thrusting into him as he rode it out.

And that was all it took to send Blaine over the edge as well. Feeling Kurt spasm and clench around him as he covered his hand with his come was that extra push he needed to fall off into ecstasy.

With a cry of "KURT!" he came hard inside his husband, filling him as Kurt's walls milked him to the last drop. Kurt groaned slightly at the feeling of Blaine's seed shooting through him before he collapsed onto his chest.

Panting heavily, Blaine reached one very tired arm over to the bedside table and found the keys to the handcuffs. He quickly unlocked the cuffs and threw them to the end of the bed. Kurt immediately wrapped his now free arms around Blaine's neck and held him close as the two of them caught their breath.

After a few moments, Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest and looked him straight in the eye. Smiling, he removed the cap from his husband's head and tossed it aside, threading his fingers through his curls.

"There. You're my husband again."

Blaine smiled lovingly and leaned in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. The two were both so sated and so exhausted that it wasn't much more than a peck on the lips, but the emotion behind it was obvious.

When they broke apart, they looked into each others eyes. Blaine reached up to stroke back a few strands of hair from Kurt's forehead. "I love you. So much."

Kurt smiled and leaned into his touch. "And I love you. So so much."

They kissed again, and they wanted nothing more than to just curl up in each other's arms and fall into a deep sleep without worrying about anything else. But there were things that needed to be done. Kurt had rehearsal in two hours and Blaine had to pick up the kids from Rachel's. And the two were both becoming aware of the sticky mess that was starting to dry between them.

Kurt leaned up and looked at Blaine. "I think we need a shower. I don't really wanna have to dance covered in come and glitter."

Blaine laughed. "Oh really? But that's what real strippers do. It'd add to your persona."

Kurt sat up and playfully smacked his arm. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson, that is disgusting."

"Haha, ok ok I'm sorry sweetheart. You're right, we need showers. You got that glitter stuff all over me too, you know."

Kurt looked him over. "Hm, it looks good on you. Maybe you should be the stripper next time and I can carry the handcuffs."

Blaine burst out laughing this time. "Honey, you know I wouldn't look half as good as you do on that pole. I'm not nearly as graceful as you."

Kurt shrugged and kissed him one last time before sitting up on his knees, whimpering slightly as Blaine's softening cock slid out of him. He crawled off the bed and held his hand out.

"C'mon, Officer. I might need your protection in the showers. Someone might drop the soap."

Blaine cracked up and quickly ran to join his husband in the shower.


End file.
